


Chakra Depletion

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Warnings For Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Kakashi is suffering from chakra depletion and ends up at Iruka's door.





	

The thing about chakra depletion was that Kakashi often recalled the physical ramifications but rarely, if ever, remembered the mental ones until they were kicking his ass. Which was why he was standing at the door of one Umino Iruka. A man who became more attractive the more you were allowed the privilege of looking at him. And it wasn’t even a genjutsu or a bloodline limit. Kakashi knew that with certainty because he had used the Sharingan to check. Twice. Maybe even more than that because Kakashi was thorough even if he had stopped actively keeping track. 

The thing was, Kakashi wasn’t sure how he had made it from the hospital to Iruka’s door at what was either twilight or dawn. Kakashi was leaning towards dawn since the local birds were doing some rather animated squawking. Kakashi blinked and rocked from his heels to his toes. Had he even been discharged? So far no medi-nins had arrived to wrestle him back so he must have been released or, more logically, no one had notice his absence yet. 

Kakashi stared at the door. Had he knocked already? Maybe not. Maybe he could escape before he did something stupid? Or more stupid? After all, most of the relationship that Kakashi had with Iruka was in his head. 

In his head they were friends. They would have meals together. They spoke often. They even flirted occasionally if Kakashi was feeling bold. And Kakashi was great at flirting when he got to determine the other person’s reaction ahead of time. In reality, they exchanged pleasantries occasionally. If they did engage in what could be considered a conversation it was usually about Naruto. 

There was a faint shuffling noise from the other side of the door. Kakashi resigned himself to his fate. He could run but as it was, he probably wouldn't make it to the bottom of the stairs without collapsing or even worse, falling down the entire flight of stairs. That would mean another trip to the hospital and Kakashi would look not just uncool but completely pathetic. 

The door swung open and all of Kakashi’s higher brain function (that chakra depletion hadn’t shit kicked into submission) took an unexpected vacation from his head. 

“Kakashi-sensei?” Iruka mumbled as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. “Did something happen to Naruto?”

“No.” Kakashi replied and stared. 

He could barely understand what he was seeing. Iruka was wearing a sleep rumpled, oversized tee shirt and boxers which was damned adorable on its own. The only thing Kakashi could focus on was Iruka’s hair. It was down. It hung past his shoulders except for a few shorter chunks that framed his face just right. It made him look soft and young and like every romantic fantasy Kakashi had ever dreamed up. Specifically the ones where Kakashi got to snuggle Iruka in bed. The Iruka in his head was a first class snuggler complete with feet that were never cold and soft skin.

Ever since Naruto had taken off with Jiraiya Kakashi had been keeping a closer eye on Iruka. Because he was concerned. Not because he was nursing a crush. Incredibly lethal jounin did not have crushes on unassuming chunin sensei’s with pert behinds. Even if they looked absolutely perfect when they had just rolled out of bed with their hair down. Their pretty, pretty hair. Kakashi pushed his forehead protector up and forced his Sharingan eye open. He could feel his face pulling into a grimace at the strain on his nearly exhausted chakra reserves but he fought on valiantly in the name of preserving the image of Iruka with his hair down for posterity. 

“Um. Kakashi-sensei, what exactly are you doing?” Iruka asked. 

“You're extra pretty with your hair down. I wanna remember it. I'm saving it for later.” Kakashi tried his best not to slur. He could feel himself listing to one side. 

“Oh. Um. Thank you?” Iruka said. 

Iruka was blushing brightly. 

He was so pretty. Kakashi went to pull his forehead protector back down and froze. 

What had he said to Iruka? What words exactly had just come out of his mouth? By the First Hokage’s balls did he just tell Umino Iruka that he was pretty and he, the man with the reputation for reading porn _all the time_ , was saving the image for later? How was he not dead? 

Kakashi could feel his face heat. He was glad he could only imagine how red his face was, witnessing his own embarrassment would probably kill him. Actually, he should die because it just seemed like the right thing to do when he was this humiliated by his own mouth. Where was his brain? Had he left it in the hospital? 

Kakashi opened his mouth to somehow make the last few minutes no longer exist (He was a genius he could do that, couldn’t he? Out of a thousand jutsu, he had to have a one for that.) but all that came out was a gurgling whine. 

The world was tilting sideways. Kakashi found that irritating but it meant he got to enjoy looking at Iruka from another angle with his pretty hair. He was just as pretty sideways as he was right ways up. Somehow that seemed unfair. Especially when the stairs were moving in fast to punch Kakahi in the face. Not that he hadn’t earned it and he shouldn’t have been surprised that the stairs were coming for him after he had said weird things to Iruka. Still, it wasn’t like he had done anything to the stairs directly.

Before Kakashi and the stairs could start their epic battle, Kakashi ended up flailing into Iruka. It took a few blinks and some quick geometry that was mostly squiggles in Kakashi’s head for him to sort out that Iruka had put himself between Kakashi and the stairs, thereby preventing the scuffle. He was actually leaning on Iruka like a silver haired limp noodle. Iruka’s hands held him steady and were two spots of warmth at his waist. Kakashi had his head resting on Iruka’s shoulder. Just at the right place where he could nuzzle that pretty hair. Kakashi let out a contented noise.

“I thought I was going to have to fight the stairs. You saved me.” Kakashi said with a bit of wonder. “People don’t usually save me. They usually expect me to save them. You hair smells good.”

“Kakashi-sensei,” Iruka said. His voice was pretty too. Why hadn’t Kakashi remembered that until now? “Are you alright?”

“I’m great. I think. Maybe.” Kakashi replied. “At least I think so. I mean, I’m not in the hospital so I should be good?”

“Kakashi-sensei, did you just come back from a mission?” Iruka’s voice was soft and amused at the same time.

“Yup.” Kakashi finished the word with a popping noise. It was hard to do with his mask on, but he managed. He was a genius after all.

“Were you poisoned or exposed to any strange substances on the mission?” Iruka asked. 

“Nope!” Kakashi nuzzled at Iruka’s shoulder. “Your hair is soft.”

“I see.”

“I do have chakra depletion pretty bad though and that makes my brain weird.” Kakashi said. “How can you see that your hair is soft? That’s something you have to _feel_ , Iruka.” 

“How about you come inside?” Iruka said, dragging Kakashi into the open door. 

“Inside your house? What will I do? I might do something stupid.” Kakashi said.

Kakashi looked at the entryway ceiling with interest. It was very white. Iruka muttered something as he rested Kakashi against the wall.

“Did you just say, ‘too late’? What are we late for?” Kakashi asked. “I didn’t mean to make you late. I know I’m always late for everything but that’s mostly on purpose. You’re never late for anything.”

Iruka made an odd huffing noise that sounded almost like a laugh then said, “I’m not late, Kakashi. If anything, I’m early. Now let me take your shoes off.” 

Kakashi hoisted his leg up so Iruka wouldn’t have to bend over to pull his show off. He did the same to the other leg so his feet were bare and he could grab at the entry way rug with his toes. He leaned heavily on Iruka as they stumbled their way into Iruka’s living room. 

“Where are we going?” Kakashi asked. “Your house is mostly neat. I wasn’t sure. I imagined you were anal and kept everything organized just so, but then Naruto said you always have papers everywhere. I thought maybe because he knows you better that what he was saying was true. But then I thought he was using it as an excuse not to clean his apartment.” 

“We’re going to the couch so you can take a nap.” Iruka replied. “And what Naruto said was half true. When I’m grading there are papers everywhere because I sort everything into piles before I grade. I do however, clean things up before I go to bed for the night.” 

“So he was sort of fibbing.” Kakashi said. “I will punish him for that.”

“Okay, make yourself comfortable on the couch. I’ll bring you a some blankets and pillows.” Iruka said. 

Kakashi stood by the couch dumbfounded for a moment. 

“Wow. You took my vest off fast. Usually, I have you take it off really slowly. You know, sexy-like.” Kakashi explained.

“Kakashi, you weren’t wearing your vest when you came here.” 

“Oh. That’s disappointing.” Kakashi said and pouted. Iruka didn’t seem to notice. He pouted harder and stared at Iruka.

“Don’t do that.” Iruka said.

“Fine.” Kakashi huffed and flopped onto the couch. The couched bounced him a bit before it settled.

“I’ll be right back.” Iruka said and disappeared down a hallway. 

Kakashi wriggled around on the couch until he was comfortable. Iruka’s couch was pretty squishy. He was still wiggling a little when Iruka came back with pillows and some blankets. Kakashi pawed at the pillows Iruka handed to him and rearranged them a few times before he was satisfied. He hummed happily into the plush surface of the pillow. Kakashi watched wide eyed while Iruka threw a blanket over him and proceed to tuck it around his body. 

“You tucked me in.” Kakashi observed. “I like that.”

“Yes, I did and I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now please, go to sleep.” Iruka said. Kakashi stared at Iruka as he walked towards the hallway. 

“Iruka?” Kakashi whispered.

“Go to sleep, Kakashi.” Iruka said. He sounded annoyed.

“I’m sorry my brain is weird.” Kakashi mumbled.

“It’s okay, Kakashi. We can talk about it after your nap. Go to sleep.” Iruka said and gave Kakashi a smile. His eyes sparkled just a little bit and there was sun peeking in through the windows that made the red highlights show in his hair. 

Kakashi, unprepared to argue with that much pretty, passed out from sheer exhaustion. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something silly and thought maybe some other people did too.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as Hexadecimal00


End file.
